Playtime
Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the Player. She joined Whitney's Squad in Summer 2018. She is a Princess in Miitopia. Voiced by Micah McGonigal Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl skipping rope that will randomly wander through the halls. If she spots the player while not on cool-down, she will chase them until she either loses track of them or if she catches them. She resembles a little girl, likely a school girl based on her presence in the school, that wears a red, long-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyes. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. She does not appear to jump over it when it comes down. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Her favorite Fan is Marlie Ellingson. Appearance She has black and brown hair, she wears a red dress, blue leggings, and brown shoes. Personality She is playful, happy, and perky. She is also Airheaded in Miitopia. Outfits Here are Playtime's outfits. Trivia * Playtime is one of the several characters first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime will spawn in the middle of the left hall from the school's left wing. This was proven upon hacking by teleporting to this location when starting the game and get the math problem(s) wrong after teleporting the notebook here. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime counts to 10. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released because 10 jumps would take too much time to complete.1 ** It is also possible that the number of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. ** In the full release of the game, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the player has to jump rope 5 times. She instead plays the "Wow! That's great!" sound file. ** There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** Originally, Playtime could have also probably have a chance of tripping over as she approaches the player, giving them a chance to escape her. Evidence of this being true was from a unused audio log sound found in the games file, where it is claimed that "if you're lucky she'll trip". * Playtime's jingle appears to be a version of the nursery rhyme, "A Tisket, A Tasket". ** The in-game version is programmed so it has slight vibrato effect. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. As of now, she will only enter a room if she sees the player, not randomly. ** When she was able to enter rooms randomly, she would enter Faculty Rooms and not get sent to detention for doing so; This is most likely because of her poor eyesight, and cannot read the sign on the door. * Playtime's speed when chasing the player is higher than the player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. This is likely because, hence her animation, she isn't really running, but only jumping far. * Playtime is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Gotta Sweep, and Arts and Crafters. * In the game files, Playtime is referred to as "JumpRope". * It is possible that there are different ropes in the game. ** This can be true, since the mini-game's rope is white, while the rope Playtime is holding is black, and she seems to get another from a locker when it is cut by the Safety Scissors ** This poses a continuity error, because the black rope is also shown as cut when the white rope is cut during the mini-game. * She is the only NPC to have her own theme. * Her voice will be distorted if 1st Prize interrupts her mini-game. * Playtime will still say "I want to play with someone!" even if her jump rope is cut. * According to mystman12's stream, Playtime is voiced by him. To do Playtime's voice, mystman12 talks "like a clown" and he does a lot of distortion to it.2 * Another fact from mystman12's stream is that Playtime's voice line "Let's play" was originally a test for Arts and Crafters' voice.3 * Occasionally, whenever the character gets all the questions on the first (or even along with the second) notebook wrong, Playtime appears much sooner than usual, obviously forcing the player into playing with her, which in the process causes the former to get caught very easily by Baldi, due to his speed being increased by the failure to answer any question. * In V1.4 update, "Press the space bar to jump!" sentence during jump-rope game was removed. It is mainly because the player can customize the jump key on controls. Category:Baldi's Basics Charcaters Category:Good Characters Category:Princess Category:Airheaded